In practice, data models are used to perform analysis on data stored in a database. Data models provide consumers with a predictable interface for querying a variety of data. Using data models, the data of the database appears as logically organized, depending on the implementation and consumption needs of a user. Historically, the data models have built on a relational database, where data is generally organized as a set of tables. Each table may comprise a set of rows and columns. The data models, as of date, rely upon Structured Query language (SQL) to define, read and manipulate data within such relational databases.
Online analytical processing (OLAP) is one such application tool that processes upon data models to achieve business intelligence. Using the OLAP tools, reports are generated and analysis is performed on data models containing data retrieved from the relational database. The application need only know the logical grouping of data elements (columns in a table) to express questions in the standard query language.